


Colours

by scarromanoff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, This works for literally any ship, random little late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarromanoff/pseuds/scarromanoff
Summary: AU, where the ship is taken.Just go with it.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is just a random thing I wrote and then decided that I guess it works for fandom as well. Sorry if it's not great, it literally took me like five minutes max.

Yellow is for her smile, as radiant as the sun, as she runs through the grass laughing

Orange is for the sunset that they share their last moment watching

Green is for the uniforms of the men that come from the shadows

White is for the walls that surround them in their cages

Blue is for the lights that flash as they sprint through the halls towards the exit

Purple is for the sky as they run straight into the perimeter guards

Grey is for the struggle, for the guns shot, and the bullets that hit them

Red is for the anger that washes over her and the only thing she sees as she rips them apart

Black is for the cold that washes over her as her love leaves her to live alone


End file.
